Episode 29
My Resolve! is the 29th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Fairy Tail begins rebuilding after their war with the Phantom Lord Guild has passed. Lucy returns home to her father, and shows him her resolve to stay on the path she believes in and to live as a Mage of Fairy Tail. Summary The war is over, but oddly, Lucy shows no joy. Meanwhile, Natsu asks Gajeel whom he learned his Dragon Slayer Magic from, and discovers that Gajeel learnt his Magic from Metalicana, the Iron Dragon. Gajeel then discloses the topic by saying that Metalicana left one day which Natsu, remembering from his own experience with Igneel, figures out the right time, which is seven years ago on the seventh day of the seventh month. Gajeel is hopeful that Natsu knows his whereabouts, but in fact, Igneel, the Dragon who raised Natsu, left on the same day. They wonder why there was such a coincidence with the sevens, but have no answer. Natsu is annoyed when Gajeel states that he does not care about Metalicana anymore. The two bicker and conclude that they have to fight again one day. The guild is in ruins, but everyone is confident that they can rebuild it. Lucy keeps feeling culpable, but Makarov's words of love make her cry. Makarov thinks of the punishment from the Magic Council and is reduced to tears as well, but for very different reasons. One week from the war, the guild is slowly rebuilding. The Rune Knights came and investigated, and found Fairy Tail “almost” innocent and Phantom Lord guilty. Lucy is telling these things to her mother in a letter and wonders if it was really her father’s doing. She fears her father might do it again, a thought she cannot bear, but decides that she wouldn't let it happen. The work is going on slowly, but everyone is having fun with it. Juvia has stayed behind, and made Gray a lunch box, which gets eaten by Erza and Natsu, much to her displeasure. Loke then comes with Lucy’s Gate Keys and wants Gray or Natsu to give them to her, since he is hesitant to hand them over to her himself. He is shown to have an antipathy for Celestial Spirit Mages, or rather, a fear of them. Gray, Natsu, Happy and Erza decide to visit Lucy at her apartment, but she is not there. Erza finds a note, while Happy finds the letters she wrote to her mom. They haven’t been sent. Erza then reads the note, which says that she went home. Everyone wonders why. On a train, Lucy remembers an experience she had with her father. She made him a rice ball, but he threw it on the ground and screamed at her. It was her birthday that time, though her father did not remember. When Lucy arrives at the Heartfilia Mansion, the servants are happy to see her. One of the girls tell her that her father is asking for her presence in his room. She dresses up like she used to, when she lived at this house, and goes to confront her father. Lucy tells him that she is sorry for leaving without saying a word, causing him to think of this as her return. He begins to tell her about his plans, stating that he has arranged her marriage with a rich man and expects her to give birth to a baby boy. Lucy cuts him short, stating that she came here to make things clear with him. She further says that she will search for her happiness in her own way, and also threatens him to stay away from Fairy Tail, or he will be considered an enemy. She confesses that she doesn't want dresses, or fortunes, or anything. She renounces her identity as Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, and proclaims that her new family knows her as just Lucy. She tells her father that it will be hard to leave the house which holds the memories of her mother, and also her friends (the servants), but she states that if her mom were still alive, thereby revealing that Lucy's mother is dead, she would want her to do what she feels is right. She leaves the mansion and stops by her mother’s memorial before heading back to the Guild. Oddly enough, Layla Heartfilia died the same year all the Dragons left, but Lucy seems oblivious. On her way out, the group catches up with her, with everyone glad to see her and Happy and Natsu crying. She explains to them why she went home, much to the shock of Natsu and Gray. On their way back, Erza compliments the village, but Lucy says it was her family’s garden, up until a nearby mountain. This sends everyone into a state of sycophancy, and Lucy, talking to her mother in heaven says that Fairy Tail is already a part of her, and she can't live without them. Together, Team Natsu returns home. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Resolution (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** | Uddo Meiku}} *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * |Wōtā}} Spells used *Wood-Make: Sculpture Abilities used *Flight Manga & Anime Differences *Gajeel and Natsu were shown half-naked, only in the anime. *Gajeel and Natsu headbutted each other twice in the anime, but in the manga, only once. *In the anime, when Lucy was shown to be interviewed by the Rune Knights, the messenger made an appearance. *In the anime, the rice ball that Lucy made had seaweed eyebrows, mouth and eyes. *In the anime, a scene was changed: **'Anime:' Natsu fell while carrying eight timbers and Gray was shirtless and then they both began to fight with each other until Erza stops them by hitting them with only one timber. **'Manga:' Natsu was carrying more than thirteen timbers while Gray wasn't shirtless and picked up twenty-four more timbers but then quickly fell. Erza didn't stop them. *In the anime, the lunch that Juvia prepared was in a three-pack box, had Gray's face in the rice and had some tentacles. She delivered it by using her Magic. In the manga, it had a heart and it was in a two-pack box. She delivered it by running to Gray's side. *In the anime, both Erza and Natsu ate Gray's lunch given by Juvia, but in the manga it was only Natsu. *In the manga, Natsu is still eating while talking to Loke and after walking away from Gray, Natsu and Happy, Karen's ghost didn't show up behind Loke. *In the manga, Natsu, Gray and Erza just entered through the door of Lucy's house. However, in the anime it was only Erza who just entered through the door, while Natsu entered in through the window and Gray entering through the chimney. *Some of Erza's outfit was changed: **'Anime': Erza is still wearing her builder armor while she's in Lucy's house. While searching for Lucy, she just quickly took a bath along with Natsu. **'Manga': Erza is only wearing her usual Heart Kreuz Armor. *In the manga, Gray and Natsu's thought of Lucy's reaction of entering in the room didn't show up. Before Gray could enter the bathroom, Natsu just came out of its curtains. In the anime, Gray entered the bathroom and found Natsu taking a bath with his clothes on. *Only in the anime, Happy found some lingerie in Lucy's drawer. *Only in the manga, Prince Sawarr of the Junelle family, which Lucy's father mentioned, is shown. *In the anime, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza runs towards Lucy while screaming her name; however, in the manga, they didn't. *In the manga, Gray appears to be shirtless while talking with Lucy, but in the anime, he wears a white plain polo. Navigation Category:Episodes